


there's always a part of me (holding onto you)

by sapphicpwp



Series: the adventures of lena and g!p [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, SuperCorp, a little bit of a creampie kink, kryptonian stamina really do be like that, powerbottom!lena, quarentine has turned me to the dark side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicpwp/pseuds/sapphicpwp
Summary: Her mind is whirling with things to say to her, to encourage her, to get her to do anything, and her hand is drawing down rippling muscles and letting red nails scrape across the skin. “So take what’s yours. Now.” When there’s no motion, there’s a slight threat to her voice.  “Or you can go back to just my lips.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: the adventures of lena and g!p [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710136
Comments: 13
Kudos: 290





	there's always a part of me (holding onto you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just. porn. thats it. with some fluff. enjoy!

Lena lets out a shuttering breath, her head tipping back roughly against the bedding. God was this happening? Was she dreaming? A dull, gentle thrust that sends heat through her veins like wild fire proves to her it is. She’d been with men before. Many women too. She was a beautiful woman, who knew what she wanted. But this? She could’ve never seen this. And when she opens her eyes, and sees Kara’s eyebrows knitted together, her face full of effort, and beads of sweat forming on her brow — Lena almost loses it right then. 

Her body’s reaction draws a yelp from her girlfriend, and she’s breathing heavier now, and her herculean shoulders are quivering with the strength it takes to hold herself up. Because she’s buried in heaven. That’s what she thinks, anyway, as the walls around her cock flutter, and she has to take deep, rough breaths to stop herself from coming right then, and there. She was someone who usually didn’t have any trouble suppressing urges. But this was Lena. Lena, laid out under her, with her legs wrapped around her waist, and her body steadily thrumming around Kara. “Fuck.” Her eyes roll slightly when she rolls her hips experimentally, and is met with a moan that makes her drop to her elbows, face burying itself in soft black hair.

“Lena.” Her voice comes out as a rasp, and she can feel the woman shaking under her, even the soft force of her fall pressing her impossibly deeper. “Lena, baby.” She’s whispering now, even if her words are muffled against the woman’s neck. 

“Hmm?” It’s a hum, but even that is broken with her panting. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” The words are soft, and careful, full of adoration. And at any other point, Lena would have loved them. Any other moment, except this one. Because even if her heart is swelling, she feels like she’s on the precipice of drowning. 

“Sweet girl,” She gasps out, her hands tangling into blonde hair. “When I said that I was yours, I meant all of me.” Her mind is whirling with things to say to her, to encourage her, to get her to do anything, and her hand is drawing down rippling muscles and letting red nails scrape across the skin. “So take what’s yours.  _ Now.”  _ When there’s no motion, there’s a slight threat to her voice. “Or you can go back to just my lips.” 

That thought sends something through Kara. As much as she loved Lena’s mouth, whether it was the words her lips formed or…. Otherwise, this? This was everything. This was everything she would ever need. Who needed the sun? Who needed air? Not Kara, not with the feeling of Lena wrapped around her, quivering and wanton. 

And Lena lets out a cry of satisfaction when her hips thrust forward with a roughness that’s new, and delicious. Her hands are grabbing at blonde hair again, and she’s arching up. “Yes, yes baby. Just lik-” Her words are interrupted by the slam of the headboard against the wall, and her own eyes rolling back in her head. All she feels is fire, and the bruising contact of Kara’s hips against hers whenever she’s bottoming out against her. Whenever Lena can capture the feeling of feeling so, incredibly **full.** Her hand goes to Kara’s thigh in desperation, her hips pushing up as much as she can between the quick, rough thrusts, ones that shake the entire room around them. “Yes, fuck,  _ yes _ .” She’s crying out now, like she’s praying, and she doesn’t realize her thighs are falling until Kara’s strong hands are wrapping around them with a deft precision that Lena couldn’t even dream of possessing at this moment, and she feels her knees press against her shoulders. And this position? It makes her scream, because holy, fuck, had she ever been touched this deeply? Or was Kara just claiming more of her that no one else had ever seen? She didn’t care about anything, anything at all at that moment, other than the way Kara was fucking her. Lena’s shaking, she’s a mess, with dark curls sticking to her forehead, but she was so, incredibly happy. 

She doesn’t know how many times she’s let go when a particularly hard thrust knocks the wind out of her, and Kara’s staying now, right there, right against her, and moving her hips in a way that makes Lena’s moans stop, enough for her lips to part in a silent scream. “Oh,  _ Kara _ .”

_ “Look at me.”  _

The words are gasped out, and broken with a huskiness that Lena would remember for years, but the sight Lena opens her eyes too makes it hard to breathe. Hungry blue eyes, and a smile that held none of her usual goodness. No this was dark. This was full of all the knowledge that she’d broken Lena down into something useless, and wanton, and — “Oh, oh, **_baby._ ** ” 

The lines raked down Kara’s back barely sting. Nothing could hurt her right now, now as she holds down Lena’s hips and feels every horrible thing leave her mind as she claims her from the inside out, with rough, stuttering thrusts and a broken gasp. 

Lena has to grab at the other woman, and muffle her noises into her shoulder because she’s feeling so much, too much, and her hips are quivering under Kara roughly, pressing her tighter and tighter against her, against her almost painfully swollen clit. The sensations fade slowly, painfully slow, and she thinks she may pass out. She’s fully ready for sleep to take her. Until she looks down and sees Kara staring down at them, as she slowly pulls out. 

The sound that leaves Lena is guttural. Both at the loss, and the sight of white, creamy come covering Kara’s cock, dripping out of Lena. And suddenly, nothing matters. Nothing matters except for more, and the way she watches Kara swell again at the sight of it. “No,” She whispers, in broken breath, and she’s grabbing at blonde hair again and making the girl look at her. “You’re not done. You’re not done until I can’t move without you dripping out of me.” 

The predatory way Kara looks at her would be enough to scare a lesser woman. But it only made Lena feel the echos of her orgasm run up her spine. Just, for a moment, before she watches Kara’s hand press between them and she’s whole again. 

This time is messy, with no practiced thrusts, or careful sway. No, Kara is fucking her like an animal, rutting into her, with her perfect white teeth tied up against the skin of Lena’s neck, taking from Lena exactly what she needs, and Lena is in heaven. She doesn’t even know what she’s saying, as she rambles in Kara’s ear. About needing her, about belonging to her, about how desperately she wants to feel her come again. And when she gets what she wants, her heels are digging into Kara’s back, and her hips are thrusting up, and she knows just how tightly she’s clenching from the way Kara muffles an incoherent shout in her neck. “Yeah baby,” Lena’s whispering, before she can even realize what she’s saying, teeth nipping at the girl’s ear. “That’s it, come for me.” The words gain a shaky thrust from the shaking Super, one accompanied by shuddering breaths against Lena’s neck. “You take me so well. You fill me so well.” A whimper comes against her neck, and she can feel Kara’s nails digging into her hips. “I always want you inside me.” That draws a moan, that sounds like it’s grunted out, and she feels a weak thrust against her. 

Her eyes are fluttering, and her words come out a little jagged, rough around the edges. “You’re such a good girl for me.” 

  
And then, she feels it. More. Impossibly more, as Kara’s hips shake against her, and she feels the familiar rush of warmth wash over her entire body, the woman’s gasping next to her strangled. 

When Kara eventually pushes up, with a sheen of sweat covering her forehead, she looks confused, if a little lost. Like a deer in the headlights. And Lena feels her heart swell in her chest. “Oh, babygirl.”    
  


“You’re okay, sweet girl.” Her touches are careful now, as they brush carefully over Kara’s cheeks. “You did so good.” 

  
There’s a rough whimper, and Kara’s hips are pulling back from her, making Lena’s eyebrows furrow together. 

“I — I love you.  _ I love you _ . But stop telling me I did good because I  _ can’t, _ ” Lena’s eyes go to the way Kara is hardening between them again, and the way the girl’s entire body is shaking. Oh.  _ Oh _ . When Lena pushes to sit up, she feels her breath catch at the warmth spreading over her thighs, down her ass, and she has to stop herself from thinking because — fuck, it just felt so good. Because it was Kara. 

“Tell me what you need baby.” Her words are soft, her own thighs pressing together in some attempt to hold back what had already most likely ruined the whole bed. 

Kara looked positively exhausted, something she’d never seen from her. And she’s watching Kara watch her, gazing over Lena’s flushed body, and she can see the pain on the girl’s face as she watches her cock swell an angry red. “I d-don’t know.” Her reply is stuttered out, like it’s all she can help. 

Lena’s plan isn’t thought out as much as she’d like it to be. But it’s all she has, as she carefully pulls the woman next to her, and brings herself to straddle Kara’s hips. 

The motion seems to make things worse for Kara, whose hands are tied up in the bedsheets, and Lena’s sure by the soft tearing sounds, that they’re ripped. 

“Everything’s okay baby.” Her words are gentle, and she’s very aware of Kara’s cock pressing against her stomach. Kara is, too, by the way she can’t tear her eyes off of it. “Take a deep breath for me.”

The Super is nodding, and Lena watches her chest swell with air. And then, Lena’s hands are carefully wrapping around her, brushing her fingers over her length slowly. “I’m going to tell you how good you are, baby. And you’re going to try and calm down, with me. This isn’t going to be fast, or rough. This is slow, with me. Okay?” 

Kara’s swallowing, and looking up at her with that same deer in the headlights look, but she nods. Because she trusts Lena. Even if she feels like a neutron star is building inside her. 

That feeling fades, only slightly, when she feels Lena’s soft hands running slowly along her cock, her own jaw falling open. 

“You are so good, baby. You are so beautiful, and sexy, and strong.” Kara’s hips try to pitch up, but Lena’s weight, accompanied with Kara’s weakness, keeps them down. “I want you to just listen to my voice. You don’t need to fight it. You just relax, and let me take care of you.” The whine that leaves Kara’s throat makes Lena smile a little. “I love you, baby. Do you know that? Do you know how much I adore you?” Her strokes are firm, but slow. She knew Kara. She knew every inch of her, and she knew how her body reacted to stimulation. How sometimes it worked her up into a frenzy, and all of her instincts could drown her. And now, it seemed, Lena’s praise seemed to be one of those. And Lena wanted her words to be a haven for the girl. “So perfect. Sometimes I look at you and think I’m dreaming.” Her strokes move just a little bit faster, as she watches Kara’s eyes close, and her eyebrows knit together again. “You’re my good girl. My perfect angel. And I will always, always be here for you. I will always be here for this,” She squeezes Kara’s length warmly, earning a slight jolt under her. “And for you. Because you are so good to me. You are such a wonderful lover. You make me feel everything. And you know what I’d love to feel?” Kara doesn’t respond, but the tension in her shoulders seemed to have dripped away. “I’d love to feel you come for me, beautiful girl. I’d love to have you be good for me, one more time.” It’s not a frenzy now. It’s not rough, unbelievably fast thrusts. It’s a gasp of relief, and warm come dripping over Lena’s fingers as Kara softens under her touch. It’s the most beautiful sight she’s seen in her entire life, and her entire body is thrumming with unadulterated adoration. “That’s it baby,” She’s whispering now, carefully pulling her hands away. “That’s my good girl.” Without really thinking, she’s wiping her fingers on their sheets, before reaching up to touch Kara’s cheeks, waiting for blue eyes to come back to her. When they do, they’re light again. “Feel better?” 

The nod she receives is paired with a warm, if a little dopey smile. 

When Lena leans in to kiss her, it’s soft. Everything is soft. Especially the way Kara’s hand curls around her cheek, barely touching her. They stay like that for a while, lips still, breathing each other in. 

“I love you so much Lena.” Her voice is even now, and it makes Lena smile. 

“I love you too Kara.” She presses a soft kiss to Kara’s forehead. “As much as I’d love to clean you up, I think we should shower separately. She narrows her eyebrows at Kara’s pout. “C’mon darling. Not all of us have Kryptonian stamina. And even you need some rest.” Her green eyes flicker with something as she lets her hand run along the valley of Kara’s chest. “Besides. You’ll need your strength for what I have planned for the morning.” 

Her smirk leaves Kara breathless as she moves off the bed carefully, and uses a sheet as a make shift robe, before heading to the bathroom. And it takes all of the Kryptonian’s strength to stay put. 

After a shower, and about 30 pounds of potstickers, Kara is back to full strength. 

Only to have it fully stripped from her when she wakes up the next morning to Lena on top of her. 


End file.
